Beetle Warrior
A grizzled war veteran, Beetle is force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. A large pool of health combined with strong armor make him a natural tank. His stick has great crowd control abilities, excellent for smashing fleas, gnats, ants, and all kinds of small bugs. Earthquake Smash and Shockwave are powerful offensive abilities that can quickly leave the battlefield a green goo stained mess. No Pain turns Beetle into literal unstoppable force, shrugging off all but the strongest attacks, and making him particularly tough for ranged units and heroes. Warrior Charge is good for when Beetle is close to death as it can be activated to protect his retreat before stunning those who pursue. This allows him to survive and flee situations that would leave most heroes a puddle of ooze. Where Beetle struggles however are against tough enemies with great armor and health, as his blunt stick is unable to do the damage in feasible manner. It's recommended to use his shockwave ability or switch to a hero who is better suited for the job. He is most vulnerable to enemies that can get past his armor and rip through his health quickly. Pair him with hero that specializes in range, damage, piercing, or support. Beetle Abilities Passive (Passive) - Levels up with Mastery Levels. Each attack has a x% chance to stun for x seconds. 25%, 30%, 35%, 40% 2-4s, 3-4s, 4-4s, 4-5 Shockwave (Active) Smash the ground, sending a shockwave of energy in a straight line that deals 71 damage and stuns for 3s. Earthquake Smash (Active) Smash a single enemy for 128 damage. Additionally stun enemies in a huge radius for 4s. Warrior Charge (Active) Become invulnerable for 5/6s before unleashing a powerful blast, dealing 31/46 damage and stunning for 5/6s No Pain (Active) Ignore damage from attacks that deal less than 15 damage (20s duration). Beetle's Equipment Weapons Tier 1 Big Stick A big stick with increased damage and knockback. Damage +4 (Doesn't include skills) Tier 2 Bigger Stick A bigger stick with increased damage and knock back. Damage +8 Unique Equipment Beetle Hide - 1000 Gold Increases max health by 25%. Warrior Gauntlet - 1000 Gold Reduces all damage by 5. Warrior Crest - 750 Gold Gives Beetle a passive health regeneration, healing him +2 HP/s. Armor Plating - 1500 Gold Increases light armor. (+50 light armor) Quotes When selected: * "Got a light?" * "This could get ugly...." * "Let's get to work." Slain Enemy: * "Send them home in a body bag" * "And don't get back up" * "They had it coming" Taking Damage: * "I'm being attack" * "They're after me" Going to tapped location: * "Here we go" * "Yeah, all right" * "That way?" Follow: * "I'm behind you..." Hold: * "I'll hold them off" Trivia *The Beetle Hide equipment for Beetle does the exact same thing as the Max Health Charm, and costs the same amout as well. * Most of Beetle's quotes were "Famous Last Words" Player description and analysis Need a better crowd control, '''Beetle' is your best companion to your problems. He can deal with hordes of fleas with his stick while absorbing damage taken by smaller foes.'' He can perform close-combat area-of-effect damage to all enemies, shockwave can deal linear damage, while the earthquake smash can damage and stuns smaller enemies and creeps with almost low on health. Warrior charge can unleash hell to all foes after becoming invulnerable for a few seconds, and the no pain ability can decrease damage taken by enemies. The Beetle is a formidable ally and foe. Easily one of the strongest tanks in the game, caution is advised when going against this brute of a bug. Easy to use, easy to master, and also easy to dominate with, the Beetle is the ultimate CC master and tank. - SuperfrycookSB 18:30, January 5, 2015 (updated by blade430 10:50, December 15, 2015 Category:Heroes